115 Blocc Crips
115 Blocc Crips ''115 Originаl Blocc' Neighborhood Crips is a newly formed crip set, by young african-american teens. 115 Originаl Blocc' Neighborhood Crips was first formed on 26 march 2015, by three young african-americans, still in their schoolyears. The idea of representing a set came from Isiah Crusway, know as Crums from the streets, who was bullied by a blood set, located at Sun Street. Isiah and his two friends wanted to gain power and money, and formed the gang, in hope that they could rise up in numbers and rule the block where they live. '' The three boys are currently struggling to help their moms pay rent, making them hungry for money, all the members go to school, and try to get a job as soon as possible. The set isn't known in the community and may be mistaken as a group of kids who just go around in a group. The boys want to make themselves known, therefore their main criminal act is selling marijuana in their school. After weeks of slanging on the corner, and gaining many new members, they have reached higher than ever before, making money and getting known on the block. Isiah Crusway has recruited various new members of the past weeks, ranging from kids to adults, males and females, gaining multiple connections in the Russian, and county market. Firearms are still a rarity in the lives of these young individuals, but drugs, and alcohol are nothing new anymore, the gang has been seen selling drugs to single mothers, crack addicts and even kids. Oliver Guerson and Isiah Crusway plan to expand the business in the future, ranging from multiple gun and drug deals, eventually getting out of the hood to live a normal life, but they know they might die before that happens. The other gang members are stuck in the circle of proving themselves, making it hard to control the gang itself, but the fact that its not overcrowded, makes it easy for Crumbs and Ollie to run it smoothly. Members of the gang named 115 Originаl Blocc' Neighborhood Crips, are having stuggles in paying their rent, suffering with they single mothers and fathers, robberies and murders occur more and more, making it extremely hard to fall asleep without being in an endless circle of fear. Loans are getting higher and higher, while young men and women are searching easy ways to make money, such as prostitution, scamming, selling drugs of getting involved in gang activity. Most of the members have parents who are addicted to drugs or alcohol, and have no job, the main income is either the child support, which most of the parents inject into their veins, or spend on bottles and bottles of alcohol. Members are thinking of combining all the money they have and buying a house where they can live without being pushed around and seeing how their parents slowly die while injected various drugs into their blood system. The amount of addicted citizens in that area is one of the highest in Los Santos, making it extremely easy to sell drugs to single parents and people who have no job or a social life.